Discoveries
by lil-battousai girl
Summary: Squall discovers things he never knew about Quistis, and it all started with her freckles. A QUALL oneshot


**A/N:::** My first Quall fanfic! I love this couple and I hope I did a good job. Please review!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Squall discovers things he never knew about Quistis, and it all started with her freckles.

**A QUALL ONESHOT**

The first day that Squall noticed them, he couldn't stop looking at them. It had taken him by surprise. It was just like any other day in the Garden until Quistis walked into his office. He had been going over some documents when she knocked on his door. As she entered, she smiled at him, something he always received from her. Squall nodded in response and waited to hear the reason for her visit. Quistis merely pointed at the clock on the wall. His eyes traveled over and it was then he realized it was half an hour past three. He winced.

"You missed the meeting Squall." she spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Squall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The time had flown by and he had missed a very important meeting with the headmaster of Galbadia Garden. His head snapped up when he heard Quistis chuckle.

"Don't worry, I covered for you. I said you had to go see Laguna. I took your place and you'll be happy to know that the Galbadian headmaster agreed to your terms."

Squall relaxed at her words and offered her small smile in response. "Thank you."

Quistis waved it off and reached out to take his documents off his desk.

"Commander…take some time off and rest. I'll handle these documents."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Quistis." he replied.

Quistis shook her head and glared at Squall.

"You can't fool me Leonheart. I know that you pulled an all-nighter pouring over these documents. Now go out and get something to eat and then go rest. I have you covered." she said as she made her way around his desk to stand in front of him.

As she bent down to his eye level, it was then that he noticed she had freckles on her face. They were light, hardly noticeable and spread over cheeks and nose. They made her look human and even more angelic. Squall stopped in thought at his sudden realization. Since when had he thought she was angelic? He was lost in thoughts until Quistis tugged at his arms. She managed to pull him up. It was then that Squall tripped over her feet and slammed both of them into the wall, trapping her in his arms. She laughed and it made his heart pound hard in his chest. Squall cleared his throat as he backed off her.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked her. Quistis nodded and brushed her hair back.

"I'm fine. Now let me help you okay? Go take a break."

She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Squall felt his cheeks heat up. He looked into her clear eyes and simply nodded.

"Fine." he responded and watched as a victory smile spread over her face.

As he turned to leave, he couldn't help but look at her freckles once more. He stared until she raised her perfect eyebrow at him and practically kicked him out his office. Once outside, Squall could do nothing but think of her face. He wondered what else he didn't know about her.

The days passed since his discovery and it seemed that every time he looked at her, he discovered something new.

He found out she had a mole on her left collar bone. He first saw it when he stumbled upon her in the library. She was sprawled on the small table, fast asleep. He shook his head at her stubbornness. He knew this was because of her own all-nighters that she pulling. He moved over to nudge her when he suddenly stopped. That's when he noticed her shirt was hanging down slightly and he saw the small mole there. He felt like a pervert. He could vow that no one else knew about the mole. She never showed that much skin, therefore no one knew of the small round mole. He froze when she squirmed and opened her eyes and spotted him. She gasped in surprise before she lowered her eyes in guilt.

"I guess someone saw me asleep huh?"she asked.

Squall silently thanked the heavens for the alibi.

"Yes…they called me over to wake you and reprimand you." he replied.

Quistis blushed and sighed. "Sorry." she said as she stood, fixing her clothing and hiding Squall's discovery from his sight. Squall looked away.

"You're late for your class." he said and smiled as he watched her scurry off in a panic.

He discovered that she loved to draw. She showed him her sketch book one night when they couldn't sleep. She had found him in the Quad and instantly showed it to him. She had drawn all their friends and even him. He felt the corners of his mouth lift up as his eyes scanned the drawing of him. The thought of her concentrating so much on him made him happy for some reason. When he asked her why she didn't tell anyone, she simply smiled.

"I like to keep things hidden. If you guys knew I was drawing you, your expressions would be so much different. I want the real feelings, not a portrait."

Squall let out a small chuckle before he revealed to her that he liked karaoke. The shocked expression that formed on her face would forever be burned in his memory. It was too…cute.

Squall was marveled at the things he had never known about her. The more he discovered, the more he realized that he was becoming obsessed with her.

He knew her favorite color was red and not peach, like everyone else thought.

He knew that she wanted nothing more than to own a kitten.

She liked to collect bracelets from all over the world and that she always brought one back when she went on missions.

He knew that she considered Cid as a father, Matron as a mother and Xu as a sister. She considered him as her best friend.

It wasn't until a couple of months later that he discovered that he was _in love_ with her. It had suddenly hit him like a bucket of cold water. He had spent the days thinking of her and the nights dreaming of her. When she was away on missions, he felt uneasy and distant. But when she poked her head into his office, he couldn't thank Hyne enough that she came back. He found himself smiling when she was around and when she would bring him a snack to ease him from his workload. Then one night, she didn't come to visit him in his office. He didn't see her in the hall and not even in the meeting. When he finally heard news of her, it was unpleasant. She apparently was seen heading to Balamb…with a handsome guy. To make matters worse, it happened to be Squall's birthday. When he returned to his office he saw Rinoa. She wished him a happy birthday. He then remembered it was the anniversary of their breakup. When she saw his face, she became worried.

"Squall…something is bothering you. What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing…just nothing." he responded.

Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I won't force you to tell me." she replied before her phone began to ring.

Squall stood back, lost in his thoughts of what Quistis could be doing right at the moment. He jumped when Rinoa snaked her arm around his.

"Come with me Squall. I know just what will cheer you up!"

Squall was reluctant but gave in without a fight. He wasn't in the mood to resist. Yet, he wasn't in the mood for anything anymore. He let Rinoa lead him out of his office and around the Garden. He noticed that they didn't encounter anyone in the halls and he wondered where everyone was. Rinoa finally led him to the Quad and shoved him through the entrance. He was engulfed in darkness when suddenly the lights turned on and he saw the whole school in front of him. They yelled out at him and he noticed the birthday banner over them. But his eyes immediately went to the blond standing in the very front holding a cake. His friends bombarded him and hugged him. When it came time for Quistis to hug him, he feared that he might not let her go. It wasn't until later that night that he found out she had planned everything and that the man she was seen with was the party planner. She was always doing everything for him and whenever she did something for him, his heart would race. It was then that he knew he loved her.

His most important discovery came later that night when the party ended. He looked around and smiled as his friends and his officers celebrated. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Quistis holding out a present to him. He took it gratefully, letting his fingers touch hers for a few seconds. He slowly unwrapped his present and opened the small square box to reveal a leather jacket that was exactly like his worn and torn one.

"I noticed that yours is in really bad shape. Do you like it?"

Squall put the present aside and pulled Quistis into a hug.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear before pulling back.

Quistis smiled beautifully at him.

"You're welcome."

Quistis then laughed and hugged him again, taking him by surprise.

"Happy Birthday! Now let's enjoy your party." she said as she pulled him over to where the rest of their friends where.

They spent the whole night laughing and tricking Squall into party games. When the night finally came to an end, everyone made their way to their rooms. Squall walked with Quistis since they both were heading in the same direction. He wore his new jacket proudly. He glanced over at Quistis, happy to see her smiling. He wanted the moment to last but frowned when they reached her dorm. She turned to him and shrugged.

"Did you enjoy your party?" she whispered.

"I did. Thank you for everything Quistis…really." he replied.

Quistis laughed. "Don't worry about. Well, I guess this is goodnight Squall."

She turned to open her door but Squall quickly reacted and grabbed her arm. She gasped at the sudden act, not to mention the sudden closeness. Squall looked into her eyes, scanning them before he dared to speak.

"I need to tell you something."

Quistis held her breath at his words.

"I love you Quistis." His words came out whispered and husky.

Squall could feel his heart beating in his ear and feel the heat in his body. Quistis stayed silent and this worried him. Maybe he was too straight forward. Or maybe, she didn't love him. The thoughts ran rampant in his mind but they stopped when he felt her hands on his arms. Quistis looked up into his eyes and he gulped. She smiled shyly at him before she leaned in and softly kissed his lips. She pulled away before he could process that it had happened.

"I love you too." she replied before she covered her face with her hands in an effort to hide her blush.

Squall smiled before he pulled her hands away and kissed her. Later that night, he couldn't sleep because he could only think about how he finally found out what he wanted to know. He smiled as he recalled that it all started with her freckles.

**If you liked it, let me know! Thanks for reading!!! GO QUALL!!!**


End file.
